Energy performance metrics are normally used in an operating facility to measure how energy efficient the facility is with respect to a given target or Key Performance Indicator (KPI). One of the commonly used energy metrics is the energy intensity index, defines as a total energy consumed per unit of production. Hence, the lower the energy intensity index, the higher the energy efficiency of a given facility is.